Sodor Island 3D Trainz Content
Some of the Trainz content made by the people of Sodor Island 3D. The content resembles characters and locations from the Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends TV series and Railway Series. 2006 Locomotives *Thomas *Edward *Henry *Gordon *James *Percy *Toby (edited UKBL Model) *Duck *Donald and Douglas *Oliver *Bill and Ben *BoCo *Daisy *Derek (UKBL model) *Diesel *Victor *Hiro *Wilbert *Lady *Skarloey *Rheneas *Sir Handel *Peter Sam *Rusty *Duncan *Duke *Bertram *Smudger *Rishra *Culdee *Lord Harry *Rex *Bert *Mike *Frank *Bilster I and Blister II Rolling Stock *Annie and Clarabel *Victoria (UKBL model) *Branch Line Coaches (Tan and Red) *Express Coaches (Green and Red) *Old Coaches *Sodor Mail Vans *Troublesome Trucks *Troublesome Salt Vans *Tankers *Breakdown Train *Loadable Flatbed *Brakevans *The Spiteful Brakevan *China Clay Wagons *Chocolate Factory Wagons *Skarloey Railway Coaches *Skarloey Railway Rolling Stock *Arlesdale Railway Coaches *Arlesdale Railway Wagons Non-Rail *Bertie *Trevor *George *Butch *Kevin *Harold *Static Chocolate Delivery Van People *Sir Topham Hatt *Drivers *Porters *Guards Other Content *Billboards *Carriage Shed *Christmas Decorations *Classic Windmill *Crovan's Gate Buildings *Elsbridge Book Stall *Elsbridge Platform *Engine Shed *Ffarquhar Station *Harbour Buildings *Keep Away! sign *Knapford Station *Nameboards *Out of Order sign *Pin Down Brakes sign *Snow Ploughs *Skarloey Railway Buildings *Tidmouth Station *Tidmouth Sheds and Turntable *Tidmouth Goods Shed *Vicarstown Sheds and Turntable *Vicarstown Building Routes *Arlesdale End *Countryside and Valley *Exhabition Route *Ffarquhar Branch Line *Great Waterton *Knapford Station *The Little Western *The Scrap Yards from the "Other Railway" *Skarloey Railway (TVS and RWS) *Tidmouth Station *Wellsworth and Gordon's Hill *Vicarstown Sheds 2009 Locomotives *Thomas (Discontinued) *Edward (Discontinued) *Henry (Discontinued) *Gordon (Discontinued) *James (Discontinued) *Percy (Discontinued) *Toby (Discontinued) *Duck (tfm model) *Stepney Rolling Stock *Annie and Clarabel (Discontinued) *Henrietta (Discontinued) *Branch Line Coaches (Tan) *Express Coaches (Green; Discontinued) *Old Coaches (Discontinued) *Troublesome Trucks *Tankers *Troublesome Tankers *Old Vans *Breakdown Train *Works Unit Coach *Brakevans *Loadable Flatbed Non-Rail *Caroline *Horrid Lorries People *Sir Topham Hatt *Drivers *Porters *Guards *Workmen Routes *Elsbridge Junction *Henry's Tunnel *Knapford Station *Mcoll's Farm *Tidmouth Station (Link Disabled) 2010 Locomotives *Thomas (Discontinued) *Edward (Discontinued) *Henry *Gordon *James *Percy *Toby *Duck *Donald and Douglas *Emily (Cancelled) Rolling Stock *Henrietta *Old Coaches *Sodor Mail Van *Troublesome Salt Vans Routes *Island of Sodor - Complete *Ffarquhar Branch Part 2 2012 *Thomas *Edward *Henry *Gordon (Coming Soon) *James *Percy (Coming Soon) *Toby (Coming Soon) *Duck (Coming Soon) *Donald and Douglas (Coming Soon) *Emily *Rosie *Stanley *Lady *Diesel *BoCo *Diasy *Skarloey *Rheneas *Sir Handel *Peter Sam *Rusty *Duncan *Duke (Coming Soon) Trivia *In June 2009, SI3D moved from Zoomshare to Jimdo. *For unknown reasons the Arlesdale Railway content was put on the 2009 site, even though their 2006 content. *It is currently unknown why the rest of the Cludee Fell Railway engines weren't made as only Culdee and Lord Harry were made. *In September 2010 future content texture would be "baked" and SI3D moved to a new site for Trainz 2009 content as support for Trainz 2006 was ending, but the old site will remain up and running. *In 2012 the Chameleon Livery scripting was updated to AJS scripting as it has more special features and the engines were remade. *Starting in December 2013 the engines were updated to have 3D faces, and in late June, SI3D moved to another site and it is currently unknown if the older sites will remain up. Gallery 2006 Thomas.jpg|Thomas Edward.png|Edward Category:Thomas in Trainz Models